


Art for "Do What's In Your Heart" by Pseudofoucault333

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, artwork, wipbigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Cover artwork for the story "Do what's in your heart" by Pseudofoucault333 for WIPBigBang2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020, WIP Big Bang Challenge 2020





	Art for "Do What's In Your Heart" by Pseudofoucault333

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudofoucault333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/gifts).



> Cover artwork done in Photoshop.

Title: Do what's in your heart  
Media: Photoshop  
Pairing: Steve/Bucky  
Notes: Link for the fic coming soon. Done for WIP Big Bang 2020.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/50324152457/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
